There Can Never Be Too Many Asamis
by midnightlibra89
Summary: The big badass of Japan has died. Aki is now in charge of the Asami empire. However, she can not leave her lover in the past.
1. Introduction

_**TAGS: **_Asami is Dead in this Fic, Female Akihito, Akihito is called Aki, Bad Language, Asami Clones - A Fuck Ton of Them, Original Child Character(s), This is a requested story, I can only hope that I can do it justice,

* * *

Aki stared down at the man she had loved for far too many years. She had been a simple little child with a camera and dream of bringing down Japan's most corrupt populace. Then she had met Asami Ryuichi and her life had been turned upside down and ripped apart, only to be sown back together in a patchwork of blood, bone and flesh. Aki snorted. "Bloody bastard."

Turning to the overly tall, steroid induced muscle machine called Suoh Kazumi, she asked: "Did you get the shit I told to get?"

The behemoth bowed deeply. "Yes, Takaba-sama."

"Good. Let's get the fuck out of here, I have no desire to be near this dead fool any longer." And indeed, she did not.

Two weeks ago, the fool named Asami Ryuichi was shot down by police in the middle of downtown. In broad daylight no less. The police claimed it was mistaken identity, but what fool could mistake Japan's most famous bachelor, richest businessman and most infamous underground badass; as anyone but Asami Ryuichi? No one, that's who. Aki was not as naïve as she had once been, no Asami had done his damnedest to make sure of that; so, she began her own investigation into her lover's death. Low and behold, it was not a case of mistaken identity; but a god damned hit put on the fucking bloody bastard. And who was the one who had put out the fucking hit? None other than Asami's right hand man – Kirishima Kei.

A shock that had been. Kirishima was loyal to a fault, but he had never approved of Asami's relationship with Aki. Always trying to set his boss with some rich heiress. Asami had been amused by Kirishima's actions at first, but over time, things had gone too far, and the big bad boss had to but his foot down. Kirishima had been stricken to receive a reprimand from his boss, he prided himself on being the best and brightest for Asami. The knowledge that Asami had made Aki his heir to the Asami empire had broken the man mentally, spiritually and even broke Kirishima's heart. The fool had been in love with his own boss for years but never had the guts to step forward and admit it. Not until Aki had broken his body into a million pieces and he lay dying, blood stained tears in his eyes.

As Aki settled into the backseat of her limo, her eyes bored into the back of Souh's head. The behemoth had proven himself loyal to Asami and his heir, Aki during the interrogation of Kirishima Kei. The two men had been working side by side for Asami since middle school. Yet he never lifted a finger to help the other man. He had not been apart of the plan to kill Asami nor had he had any prior knowledge of the hit. In fact, the behemoth was meant to die by the side of his boss. Aki too, was supposed to die that day. However, a simple trip to the doctor's had saved her life, and that of her unborn child.

The pregnancy had been a pleasant surprise. Asami and she had never talked about starting a family, but it had been obvious that children had never been in the plans for Asami Ryuichi. Yet, upon hearing the news, she knew her lover would not be mad. A man like Asami does not get someone pregnant by mistake. The bastard owned his own brand of condoms for fuck's sake. So, for her to be pregnant, he must have planed it -all without her knowledge or consent. Typical. But she could not be angry with the bastard. She had always wanted a family of her own.

Settling back into her seat, Aki placed a hand over her still flat stomach. She turned to look out the window, a smile on her face. "Worry not my dear Ryuichi, our child will only have the best of life. Just as you would have wanted."


	2. Lab Rats

The lab was state of the art. Asami never did anything halfway and neither would Aki. Especially not when something so crucial was on the line. Along one wall, all lined up in a single file, was the lab's staff. It was a small group, but they were the best of the best that the world had to offer, and Aki only wanted the best. Smiling brightly, Aki stepped forward and handed a small black briefcase to the head of the cloning department, Liu Feilong.

Liu Feilong was out of Hong Kong and the second son of the Liu family – small Chinese Triad group. Liu had been trained as an assassin and he had been good at it. However, after the head of the Liu family died, the eldest son took over the group and promptly drove the triad into the ground. The elder brother was killed – by his own brother – for his failure. With the group no more, Liu found himself setting onto a path far more straight and narrow. Well, as straight and narrow as a former triad assassin could walk. Liu attended the finest universities and graduated with many doctorates – all of which led him to Aki and his new job. His new job that required the upmost secrecy, trust and loyalty. Any failure on the part of Liu in those situations, and he would find himself instantly dead. Not that he was technically alive where the world was concerned. As far as the world was concerned, Liu Feilong and his adopted son, Tao were dead. It was Aki's number one law when it came to work in the lab, all staff – and any family allowed to tag along – must be "dead".

Nodding once to Liu, Aki turned her attention to the tall, blond, icy blue-eyed Russian man beside him. Arbatov Mikhail. Like Liu, Arbatov had a family history with mafia tendencies. The Arbatov family was a messed-up bunch of crazies. Arbatov's father was a sever alcoholic with a penchant for beating his children and wife – Aki couldn't help but think the man a Russian stereotype cliché. The Arbatov family head had been gun downed in his home by some very brave robbers – robbers that were never found by the way – or so the story went. With the family head dead, a young Arbatov and his younger sister, Maria were left in the care of a bed bound mother and a pedophile of an uncle. Years passed and young Arbatov suffered under the hand of his sick uncle. Then Asami Ryuichi came along. A few hushed conversations in the back of fancy restaurants, hotels and clubs; and the ole sick uncle keeled over. Dead of a heart attack. Left with no leader, the rest of the family went to war amongst themselves. In the end, little Maria was all that was left. Little Maria was now a world-famous cellists. The mother was now at peace within the Arbatov family cemetery and young Arbatov Mikhail was dead. Or so the world thought. In truth he had been working for his family's rival, Asami Ryuichi. Now the man worked for Aki in the lab as the head of the biology sect. He was also Aki's gynecologist and obstetrician (OB-GYN). Looking at Arbatov, Aki's smile became a full-blown smile that formed from ear to ear. She handed the Russian a slender silver tube.

The Russian took the silver tube with a grin of his own. "I will guard this with my life, my beautiful Aki."

Aki ignored the Russian's flirtation, and moved on to the next room where her office sat. With her no longer in the room, her lab staff set about their work. Suoh took up guard duty outside her door, leaving Aki in peace.


	3. Awakening

It took time, two years and four months to be exact. In that time. Aki had established a firm hold within both the Japanese business world and the dark criminal world. She expanded her reach past what Asami had established; she claimed all of Hong Kong and most of the Chinese triad and Russian mafia territory. All resistance was eliminated with extreme prejudice. Those who dared to betray her, well it was best left unsaid what happened to said foolish people. Her reputation far exceeded Asami's and there were few, if any, who did not fear her. Just a few six months after Asami Ryuichi's death, Aki gave birth to a handsome, healthy, black haired, blue eyed baby boy. She named him Youta, great sunlight. And now, all that hard work and patience was paying off.

Aki stood at the entrance to the room holding the slumbering chambers, her blue eyes aglow with joy and wonderment. Beside her, with his little hand in hers, stood her one-year old son, Youta. The thumb of his free hand was stuffed into his mouth, drool slipping from his lips as he suckled his thumb. He was an adorable sight. Across the room, Liu and Arbatov lifted a lid off one of the chambers. The hydraulic hinges hissed air and white mist billowed up from the chamber. It all looked like something from a sci-fi horror movie. But Aki didn't care, her eyes were focused on what lay inside the chamber.

A muscular arm fell free of the chamber, it was perfect. Not a flaw in sight. The skin was the perfect tone, matching what lay in Aki's memories. Five fingers twitched as the chamber's occupant began to stir. Liu and Arbatov stepped back, waving Aki and her son forward. With excitement thrumming through her veins, Aki picked Youta up and moved to the side of the chamber. Inside lay the perfect copy of her deceased lover, Asami Ryuichi. As they watched; long, lush lashes fluttered open. Revealing sparkling gold eyes. The clone blinked before a smile touched upon his lips. "Aki." The clone whispered.

"Morning Ryuichi." Aki could barely breath.

Shaking his head to clear it of the fuzzy feeling filling it, the clone sat up. Dislodging the little blue blanket that had been covering the clone's genitals. Aki's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Liu and Arbatov had made sure to create her the perfect copy of Asami. The Asami clone blinked up at her again. "I thought I was dead. Those officers," the clone's words bit off on a snarl. "They shot me more times than what was needed to kill a single man, let alone an entire army."

Aki did not cry; she was too strong for that. Even if she felt like her insides had collapsed at the clone's words. Taking a deep breath, Aki spoke. "Asami Ryuichi did die. You are the first of his clones that I have ordered to have made."

The clone stared at Aki with those golden eyes that she had missed these far too long years. She could see that he did not believe her. "Look." Aki nodded at the monitoring panel that sat next to his chamber. It held all the data about this particular clone.

Clone: AR00300-01

Gender: Male

Condition: Healthy and Stable

Replication: Identical

Owner: Takaba Aki

Purpose: Asami Ryuichi

Name: Asami Ryuichi

Shock covered the clone's face. Fear settled upon Aki. Would the clone be unable to accept the truth? But no, Aki should not have feared for the worst. This clone was made from her lover. _Was, _her lover come back from the dead. Asami Ryuichi was not a man to back down easily. Clone or not. As they watched the truth settle into the clone, a smirk, a smirk so familiar to Aki that she could draw it blind, tipped the clone's lips up on one side. A dark eyebrow rose above those golden eyes. "Just couldn't live without me, could you?"

Asami chuckled and stood on strong, steady legs. Before Aki knew what was happening, Asami had her in his arms. Their lips crushed together and Asmi's tongue trying to remove her tonsils. Shock gone, Aki's body relaxed, and a pleased moan escaped her. It took a displeased "mommy", to get the two reunited lovers to separate. Pulling away from Aki, Asami looked at the child held lovingly in her arms.

"Who is this?"

Aki looked up into golden eyes. A water smile lit up her face. "Youta, my son. Our son."

Asami stared for a moment before pulling the boy into his big, strong arms and hugging the child tightly. "You were pregnant when I died." Aki could only nod in confirmation. The big male laughed; his head thrown back with his mirth. He tucked the boy into one arm and pulled Aki tight against his side with his other. "You are a miracle worker my cute little Aki."

Clones

"So, it took you guys three hundred tries before you could replicate my perfection, huh?"

"No. There has been a mistake, his ego is too, big. We need to start from scratch men." Aki snarked, a playfulness she had not felt in years entering her body.

Asami laughed again. He was in truth, happier than the former Asami Ryuichi, he knew that. But he also knew that his former self had not the freedom that he, the clone of Asami Ryuichi, had. He could laugh and joke all he wished. It was the only thing that he could identify as being different from his former self.

The door to his dressing area slid open on a silent track. In walked the tallest man Asami had ever seen. Asami immediately grinned. "Hello Kazumi."

The blond behemoth stilled mid step. His eyes widened at the sight of Asami, then the man was bowing deeply. "Sir, it is good to see you again."

"There is no need for such formalities with me now Kazumi." Asami walked up to the taller man and pulled him into a hug. The giant man was shocked at first, his former friend and boss had never hugged him, not even when they were children. But this was not his former friend and boss. This was his clone. Still, it was nice to have the man back in some form.

"It has been some time Ryuichi."

Asami pulled back. "Where is Kei?"

"Dead." Came Aki's cold voice. "And good riddance to the traitor."

"Traitor? Kei?"

"Yes." Kazumi replied. "He admitted to setting up the hit on you. He had arranged for all three of us; you, me and Takaba-sama to die that day."

"Come along. You are not the only clone we are awakening today." Aki's voice was so cold that it would make the artic circle jealous. Aki marched from the changing area, leading the way back to the slumbering chambers. She did not stop her march until she reached the last chamber in the room. From what Asami could tell, it was the largest one. Curious, he read the panel next to the chamber.

Clone: AR00300-02 / AR00300-03

Gender: Female

Condition: Healthy and Stable

Replication: Twins / Female Copy

Owner: Takaba Aki

Purpose: Guard Duty and Protection of Asami Youta

Name: Asami Sora / Asami Heart


End file.
